. The goal of this project is to extend current knowledge about exposure to household products by identifying those which contain the most hazardous chemicals and by assessing exposure of the public to them. The objectives are 3- fold: (1) to create a database of consumer products, hazardous constituents and potential health effects; (2) to conduct a nationwide survey to obtain product usage (exposure) data and (3) to establish mechanisms to inform and educate the public about the potential health risks about certain consumer products. The potential commercial applications include the use of this database for consumer information and providing information in the form of a telephone hotline or educational materials to identify ways to work safely with hazardous chemicals. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: If an accurate, informative and national database were developed, this database could provide useful information to consumers and the commercial potential could be reasonably high.